


Random

by 3I0L0Y0 (Kevin_Crumble), Kevin_Crumble



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actors, Dirty Thoughts, Fangirl, Hot, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, crazy thoughts, oof, stupid, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevin_Crumble/pseuds/3I0L0Y0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevin_Crumble/pseuds/Kevin_Crumble
Summary: I just want a place to post whatever I'm thinking about like it actually matters but i will anyway( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ °) hehe smut hehehe
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Random, was going to call it random shit but that's a lil' spicy for a book that has no archive warnings. I'll probably end up writing about the dirty thoughts that pass my mind every six seconds but then I'll lose half the nonexistent following i posses.😃

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: types nothing

Ao3: Brevity is the soul of wit, but your content does have to be at least 10 characters long.

Me: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCPnwrNznTI&t=158s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCPnwrNznTI&t=158s)

$$$$ pU$$y b00bayz

Maybe I f***ed her _ AfTeR... _ eAt s0mE CxRxAxCxKxExRxZx

U r nAwT a **TuRd**

WaNnA dRiNk?

_ sHoUlD i KeEp It??? _Clipperz gaMe

_ cOuple DrInks _

c0c0_NuT_ waaaterrrrrr???

A tURd that LOst

aS loonG as It’S n aW t **W E I r D** 4 U

_ A _ _ whIte _ _ on _ _ whIte _ _ Aet-ee aTe _

_ CHEvY _

_ Gru _ **m** _ MaN _

_ Fo0d _

  
  


_ TrUCk _

** _It’s a Bl4nk c4nV45 4 y0uR dR3m5_ **

  
  
  
  
  


Drink b00ty SweT BbY


	4. Imagine

Today has been one of the worst days of my life and I knew at 2:30 in the afternoon-shoveling dog shit out of my yard that it was only going to get better from here.

That is until a teenage delinquent decides to collapse in my front yard. A white haired girl in a ripped tube top and denim shorts that barely classify as such. I try shouting at her to get her attention but she's clearly intoxicated beyond comprehension. Upon approach it turns out a lot worse than I thought. She has a black eye and a lot of scratches on her body. Even a bite mark on her shoulder.

"Oh shit." I pick her up and bring her in my house, giving her the couch. She drifts in and out of consciousness, she smells intensely of alcohol.

"Help," she whispers in her sleep. I grab her shoulder and shake her gently. "Oh! What?!" she whips up immediately with fear in her eyes. Her shocking, green-blue eyes unlike anything I've ever seen. She must have gotten into a fight. Something tells me different though-like the nasty looking man stepping into the doorway. He's tall-about 6' 4", with a graying neck-beard and shiny bald head. His clothes are torn at the edges and he smells overwhelmingly like a can of Bud. My gosh, what has this day come to?

This is the end.

The man clears his throat and plants his large feet on my doormat. "Don't worry about her, I'll take her off your hands." A wave of mistrust rises into my chest.

"Who are you? Her dad?"

"I'm her step-father, and I've been taking care of her for the past month while her mother is away."

"And why would you tell me that?"

"Because you can't do anything about it. Let me see my daughter." I move aside and he nearly pushes me over with his mass. I note the lack of concern on his face when he sees her unconscious beaten body.

Did he do this to her?

"She must've gotten into a fight after she ran away from me."

"And why did she run away from you? Sounds rather odd."

"She's just rebellious. She's like her mother."

"Ah yes. Women."

"I knew you'd understand." He ignores the sarcasm that was dripping from my previous statement.

My breath is stuck in my throat watching the beast pick her off the couch and carry her out to this ugly Buick that has a missing tail light. Something about this just doesn't feel right. How will I feel when she's in the news as a missing person...or worse...

At least I can see the plate number.

Watching him drive away with her was the worst thing I ever let happen.

Luckily I got the chance to fix it.

A week later I was at the bar drinking away some apprehension over some offers I received from potential investors. 

I spotted a white-haired teen that must have lied about her age b/c she looked 22 and downing shots like no tomorrow with some ex-con. I approached her carefully but when our eyes met she threw herself at me, obviously drunk. There's no way in hell she got in here by herself. 

"What are you doing?! You're not 21 I know that," I say into her ear to which she only burps.

"Fake ID." she blubbers. "You're cute. Taaake me hooome, won't you?"

"Sure. But first we need to talk."

"Scuse' me?" the sketchy-looking fellow asks. He points his chin at me and crosses his arms, trying to look intimidating. Though his biceps are barely ten inches at most and he looks gay as fuck. I mean, he's wearing girls converse give me a break. The teenager around my neck giggles.

"You wanna know about my fake ID? I got it from a...uh...some guy from the bait shop-I fucked him for it."

"Oh wow sweetheart, can you tell me about your step-dad?"

"That piece of trash? He...he's my step-dad, he lied to you..." her voice trails off and she goes limp. I have to hold her up.

"She's my girlfriend," the weird dude pipes up. I don't believe him for a second.


	5. ROBERTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had no inspiration for the title? Or am I a GENIUS? JEAN-YUS? 
> 
> GENEIUS

Her flailing attempt at getting my attention was getting nowhere. She has sex on the brain and maybe she's on something, I dunno, but today I promised myself to bide my time.

To use it for myself.

It's so much easier said than done. Perdita, as much a snake as she is, has done a lot for me. Maybe... yeah, that was years ago. But I can't act like it didn't happen. 

_And she's the only friend I have._

Her acrylics dig into my shoulder with unexpected force.

"Robertoooo!"

"What, Dee?"

"I will fuck you up if you don't accompany me to my friend's b-day party! I mean, I will regardless."

"You mean the third party this week? I'm getting tired of all these events." I can't hide the agitation in my voice.

"But this is different! You remember Lizzy, I met her at the bar and we got to know each other real well. She liked you, too."

"Just go by yourself, you'll be fine."

A look of offense appears on her face for a brief second. I can't say I care.

She takes the pity approach, sinking to her knees.

"Pleeease? I have to spend the whole night, _without_ _you_? That's difficult. And you know how people treat me when they see me alone."

Well, she could be right about that last part. She is strikingly attractive, an absolute 10. More often than not she ends up fending off some handsy schmucks that she meant to have near her. Or even if she didn't I can assure you she loves the attention b/c not once has she ever been upset about it.

"You did it on Saturday." I remind her. Perdita likes going shopping for extended periods of time, _alone_, and comes home unbroken. She's a strong woman.

"I had to buy that cashmere dress. Oh and that beautiful clutch, I know you saw that."

"Uh-huh." I finish knotting my tie and spray some cologne. Perdita snatches the bottle from me and throws it across the room. With luck it hits the vase of flowers on the table and cracks it. Water seeps out of the fracture, onto the table, then the floor. Perdita looks at me for a reaction, which I haven't. I've been with her too long to not know she gets off on me. Wrapping me around her mischievous finger with the skill of a seamstress. And pleasure, not unlike a child finding a penny. It's just fun for her.

She scoffs at my lack of fuel and goes for the tissue box to dry up the spill. I squeeze her shoulder in mock sympathy as I grab my cologne and disappear out the door. 

A day to myself, is that too much to ask?

"Robert. I'm sorry." a voice says from behind. Without even looking I knew it was Perdita again, noted the lack of sincerity since day one.

"For what?"

"Well, you know. The way things went a minute ago."

She can't even apologize straight. For the second time that damned thought came into my head: 'I have to lose this bitch.'

Did I mean that? I panic at my own thoughts. Perdita notices I'm not looking at her, not accepting her lousy apology.

"I'm going to go."

Is she upset now?

"Wait." the word left my mouth before I knew I said it.

"Yes?" she looks at me, her face emotionless.

"Um...," Where do I start? I'm not going to that fucking party. It's bullshit. There is no Lizzy from the bar who has a birthday today. Just some asshole who saw a dumb broad and called her up at three in the morning. I _know_ because she told me and said she met some dude and they exchanged numbers, I don't fucking care... She can grow up. I'm not her boyfriend.

In fact, I've gotten her out of trouble three times in the past month. And you know what she did in return? She bought me a gift. Doesn't matter what it is, I don't have any use for it at the moment. Which shows how un-attentive she is.

But how else can I get the ugly pout off her face? Against the advice I gave myself I give in to her plea.

"I'll go to the party with you."

She gasps.

"Thank you!" she says in genuine appreciation. The only sincere emotion I've seen from her all day.

End of part 1  
I'm thinking if turning this into a book.

"Never tell people what you want-they'll do everything they can to make sure you don't get it."


	8. TRUST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A portion of an idea for a story

I wake up gasping and squeezing the blankets in a death grip. I could still hear the sound of the heart monitor flatlining until the door opened and pulled me from my thoughts.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I-I had a n-nightmare."

"Do you want me to stay here?"

"Uh...you don't have to."

"That wasn't the question." He sits down on the bed. "I missed you, but I guess you're not impressed."  
I look up at him with pleading eyes, showing I feel anything but. He cocks his head confusedly for a second, trying to read me. The way his deep eyes searched mine made me shiver inside. He cautiously reaches out a hand to touch my arm, like I might bite him. He must be thinking I don't like him but I can't tell him how I feel. It's much too late. Involuntarily, I flinch at his touch and he pulls away for a second, before gently laying his hand on my shoulder. 

"Mae, are you upset with me?"

"No."

"You aren't yourself."

I decide to tell him the truth. At least as much as I could without sounding like a narcissist.

"I'm just lonely right now, I haven't had attention in so long, and now that you're here..."

"You're deprived?"

"..."

"If that's how you really feel you have to admit it."

"I know my mom does the best she can but I..."

"There isn't enough time for you."

"Yeah, I guess. But I can't blame her."

"And I don't either. I hope you'll let me help you so she can focus on herself and your little brother."

For some reason this made me excited.

"Yeah."

"Good."

His grip tightens on my shoulder momentarily, I watch his chest move with his breaths. Why do I feel like this? I was five the last time I saw him when we went to the fair. He doesn't even look that much older...

"Was the dream about-"

"Yeah," I say, assuming he was going to mention dad.

stopping here cuz I can't focus


End file.
